MIA
by janiram
Summary: C’est totalement univers alternatif. Sark a seulement travaillé pour Irina pour 2 ou 3 ans. Il ne sait pas qu’elle a une fille. On a jamais vu ou entendu parler de Sydney Bristow. Personne ne sait vraiment qu’Irina a une fille. Un jour ou il ...
1. beauté aux cheveux noirs

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni cette histoire qui n'est que la traduction de l'histoire de Druzilla MIA ni Alias.**

**_Résumé : C'est totalement un univers alternatif._********_Sark a seulement travaillé pour Irina pour 2 ou 3 ans. Il ne sait pas qu'elle a une fille. On a jamais vu ou entendu parler de Sydney Bristow. Personne ne sait vraiment qu'Irina a une fille. Un jour ou il se réveille et va a la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, il y a une beauté aux cheveux noirs mangeant des céréales a la table de cuisine. Il vit dans la maison d'Irina. Il a seulement 18 ans._**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un jour où il se réveille et va à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, il y a une beauté aux cheveux noire mangeant des céréales à la table de cuisine. Elle lève les yeux et sourie. Continue alors à manger ses Cheerios.

Elle semble avoir 17/18ans.

Quand elle a mis son bol vide dans le lavabo, elle dit 'HÉ !' Et lui dit que son nom est MIA. Elle est nouvelle ici. Elle demande qui il est. Il dit Sark. Elle sourit, doucement mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ce sourire a envoyé des frissons dans son dos.

« Ne me ment pas. Ton nom réel, s'il te plaît. » Elle lui dit, ses yeux amusés à sa surprise qu'elle savait qu'il mentait.

« Julian. Donc, pourquoi est tu ici ? » Il demande.

Elle a des yeux bleu/verts. Elle dit qu'elle est vraiment bonne avec des ordinateurs. (Un peu un Marshall féminin. Mais seulement avec les ordinateurs.) Elle est habillé dans un survêtement gris et un tee-shirt rouge.

Plus tard dans la journée, il est mis au courant par Irina et elle lui dit que son nouvel associé est Mia Brandon. Il regarde la personne qui venait de marcher a l'intérieur, c'était la Mia de ce matin et maintenant elle avait des boucles d'oreille, un anneau a la narine et a semblé avoir un autre percing au-dessous de sa lèvre inférieure. (Comme Christina Aguilera.) Elle porte des jeans délavés et un haut en cuir rouge rubis qui est lié avec des lacés dans le dos.

Il demande à Irina si Mia est formée pour le terrain et reçois un coup de poing dans le visage par une Mia très énervé.

« Que pense tu, insolent fils de p ? » Elle lui demande, tandis qu'il arrête le sang de sa lèvre fendu avec sa chemise.

« Doucement, Mia. Comme tu vois, elle a du caractère. Mais elle est un agent de terrain entièrement formé avec le plus d'être un génie en informatique. Bien ? N'importe quels problèmes ? » Irina demande, aux adolescents.

« Non, aucun problème ici. Toi ? » Mia lui demande, il la regarde ennuyé, mais dit qu'il n'a aucun problème.

Ils ne partent pas en mission avant le jour suivant. Syd regarde Buffy la tueuse de vampire en DVD (saison 3) quand il marche dans la salle de séjour.

Elle ne lève pas même les yeux de la TV. C'est la scène dans 'la Révélation' quand Xander voit, par la fenêtre du manoir, Buffy et Angel qui s'embrassent.

Il s'assied seulement et regarde le reste de l'épisode avec elle. Quand c'est fini, elle lui demande ce qu'il fait. Rien, il lui dit. Il regarde seulement Buffy avec elle. Elle est étonnée qu'il sait ce qu'elle regarde. Il demande si elle est prête pour demain. Elle lui donne juste un regard qui demande 'veux-tu recevoir un coup de poing de nouveau?'

Le jour suivant, ils vont en Irlande. Ils vont à une soirée. Quand elle marche de la salle de bains de leur suite d'hôtel, Elle est habillé dans une robe longue blanche brillante avec une raie noir en bas du coté gauche de la robe.

Sa mâchoire baisse au plancher mais elle dit : « pas un mot de toi. Un couple peut être notre couverture, mais quand nous ne devons pas faire semblant, je ne te veux pas près de moi. Si tu n'as pas remarqué, je ne t'aime pas. » Elle dit, si froidement qu'il se demande si la température de la chambre est descendue de quelques degrés.

Il ne dit pas un mot, comme elle met ses bijoux. Un collier en perles avec une croix de diamant, un bracelet de rubis rouge et des boucles d'oreilles simples de diamant. Ses chaussures attachées à hauts talons sont noires. Elle a sur la tête une perruque longue, rouge.

Aussitôt qu'ils sortent de la limousine, elle lie ses doigts avec les siens et ils marchent dans la soirée. Pour se montrer et l'agiter, elle l'embrasse entièrement et profondément.

Si les gens n'ont pas su mieux et ce n'était pas le cas, ils penseraient que, c'était un couple très heureux. Vous voyez, bien qu'il sache qu'elle le faisait pour leur couverture il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre ses mains autour de son cou et de la tirer près de lui. Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, quand ils voient le type qu'ils sont supposés voler.

Si vous aviez observé les yeux de Mia, vous auriez vu son amusement de comment bien elle pourrait l'affecter. Ils vont avec ce type, l'assomment et volent quelques papiers, certain bijoux et son disque dur. (De son ordinateur. Ils ont copié le contenu sur un disque.)

Et sur la route du retour, juste pour l'embêter, elle l'embrasse, si légèrement sur les lèvres qu'il n'est pas même sûr que c'est arrivé.

La chambre de Mia est en face de sa chambre.

Il va à la salle de bains une nuit et quand il revient à sa chambre, il voit un des garde de nuit sortir tranquillement de la chambre de Mia.

Il entre dans sa chambre et s'endort. Mais le matin après, il est réveillé en trouvant Mia a califourchon sur lui et tenant un verre plein d'eau. Il est seulement a moitié - éveillé quand il reçois le verre d'eau sur sa tête. Il la jette sur le côté et sèche son visage avec un tee-shirt.

Elle est toujours sur le lit, riant a plein poumons.

« Pourquoi l'as tu fais, Mia ? » Il lui demande. Elle est habillé dans un survêtement noir et un débardeur bleu.

« Irina nous veut en bas dans 30 minutes. Donc, habille toi. Je vais aller à la cuisine et me faire quelque chose a manger. » Elle lui dit, en sortant de sa chambre, en souriant d'un air satisfait.

**A suivre ...**

**En attendant laissez un commentaire.**


	2. croissant au beurre

**Voila le chapitre suivant.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Je vais en Grèce pendant quelques semaines. Vous ne devrez pas travailler pendant que je suis parti, à moins que je n'appelle et vous dise autrement, donc vous devriez aimer vos vacances. Vous deux. » Irina leur a dit, comme ils ont été assis dans un sofa, dans son bureau.

Mia mangeait un croissant au beurre, mais écoutait toujours Irina.

Sark était un peu furieux aux deux femmes, c'était autour de 7:00 heure du matin et il a eu faim. Quand il était habillé et est descendu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger.

C'est pourquoi ça l'a choqué quand, Mia a cassé un morceau de son croissant et le lui a donné.

Il lui a regardé le morceau de la pâtisserie dans sa main et s'est tourné vers elle. Non sûr s'il devait le prendre.

« Prends-le juste, Sark. Je sais que tu as faim. » Irina a dit, après qu'elle ait observé les deux adolescents pendant un moment.

Il a pris le morceau de Mia et l'a mangé. Il n'avait pas été conscient de vraiment comment affamé il avait été avant qu'il n'ait mangé la pâtisserie.

Quand il avait fini de le manger, il a remarqué qu'il était seul dans le bureau.

'M ! !' Il a pensé, comme il s'est levé du sofa.

La porte se fermait juste, quand il est arrivé à la porte d'entrée.

« Trop tard. Elle est déjà partie. Tu devais avoir eu vraiment faim, si tu n'as pas remarqué quand nous nous sommes levés et avons laissé le bureau. » Mia lui a dit, avec un petit sourire satisfait fermement placé sur son visage et l'amusement dans ses yeux bleu/vert, comme elle s'est éloigné de lui.

Elle savait qu'il avait eu faim et l'avait utilisé contre lui. C'est pourquoi elle lui a donné un morceau de son croissant. Le distraire.

'le morceau !' Il a pensé, en allant à la cuisine pour manger un peu plus.

Il commencé a sortir avec cette fille, il avait travaillé avec à plusieurs reprises, son nom Allison G. Doren.

Il ne s'est pas vraiment soucié beaucoup de la fille, mais, hé, celle qui l'intéressé semblée le détester et a été impliqué avec un des gardes.

**Plus je recevrais de commentaires plus vite je mettrais a jour alors lachez vous !**


	3. Tu n'est pas marant !

**Encore un chapitre mis a jour.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Sark s'est réveillé, en entendant que le son de la télé dans sa chambre était allumé.

Qui pourrait-il être ? Allison a été dehors sur une mission.

Il ouvre ses yeux et voit Mia seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et une de ses chemises (vous pourriez voir son soutien-gorge de dentelle rouge cramoisi, au-dessous de sa chemise bleu foncé, puisque elle ne l'avait pas boutonné entièrement.) Il s'assit et se rend compte qu'elle a pris sa couette et en a mis la plupart sous ses pieds.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît m'expliquer pourquoi diable tu est dans ma chambre, mon lit, regardant ma télé, portant ma chemise et ayant ma couette sous tes pieds ? » Il lui a demandé, comme elle a continué à zapper.

Il saisit la télécommande et ça la fait le regarder.

Elle feint d'être fâché. SUPER !! Juste ce qu'il a eu besoin à 6h30 du matin.

« Excuse moi, mais je l'utilisais. Tu sais que je peux te la récupérer dans un battement de cœur » Elle lui dit, mais il y avait plutôt de l'amusement que quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ses yeux.

« Je la rendrai, si tu me dis ce que tu fais ici ? » Il lui a dit, en cachant la télécommande de la télé quelque part.

« Bien, dans ta chambre : rien vraiment juste regardant la télé. Ton lit : ça a semblé confortable. Regarder ta télé : c'est ennuyeux de regarder la télé seul. Port de ta chemise : avant la chambre, le lit et la télé, je prenais mon petit déjeuner et du café s'est renversé sur mon haut, ta porte était ouverte et j'ai vu cette chemise qui avait l'air confortable sur une chaise. Ta couette : Un pied un peu froid et l'autre chaud mais aussi trop paresseuse pour se lever et en faire quelque chose. Rends-moi maintenant la télécommande. » Elle lui dit, elle était prête à se battre avec lui pour ça (il pourrait le voir dans ses yeux.)

« Trouves-la toi-même. Je retourne dormir. » Il lui dit et ferme ses yeux. Il l'entend dire; « tu n'est pas amusant. » Il ouvre un œil et la voit bouder mais alors ses yeux s'allument.

Un machiavélique éclat dans ses yeux bleus/verts.

« Je me demande où elle pourrait être. » Elle lui dit, comme il ferme ses yeux de nouveau et est sur le point de se rendormir il sent du poids sur sa taille.

Il ouvre ses yeux de nouveau et la voit a califourchon sur sa taille et en utilisant une main, elle a tenu les deux siennes au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'a vraiment eu aucune idée de ce qu'elle projetait de faire.

Donc, quand elle a commencé à embrasser son cou avec des doux, rapides, petits baisers il s'est crispé. Quand elle avait commencé à grignoter ses oreilles, il allait un peu fou mais alors elle s'est soudainement arrêtée et il a levé les yeux a son visage.

Elle souriait d'un air satisfait, agitant la télécommande. Elle a juste aimé jouer avec lui. Elle pourrait l'affecter tellement facilement, il l'a affectée un peu aussi mais elle n'allait jamais l'admettre à lui ou a elle-même.

« J'ai trouvé ça. Merci mais je pense que j'irai et ferait de l'exercice. » Elle lui dit, comme elle se lève de sur lui et de son lit. « Voici ta chemise et télécommande. » Elle lui jette aussi, comme elle quitte sa chambre à coucher.

Le jour suivant Irina est rentrée à la maison et a dit a Sark, qu'elle l'envoyait sur une mission en Belgique.

Il ne l'a pas su à ce moment-là, mais quand il aurait pris le petit déjeuner avec Mia ce matin ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait.

**Vous avez un commentaire ? Alors envoyez le.**


	4. 9 ANS PLUS TARD

**Vous avez de la chance que j'ai quand même mis le chapitre aujourd'hui parce que je suis fatiguée j'ai dù travailler aujourd'hui vous vous rendez compte un dimanche !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

_9 ans plus tard :_

« Vous l'avez tué !! » Sydney Bristow a dit a Sloane, son patron au SD-6, en étant assise en face de lui.

« Non, Sydney, vous l'avez tué. Vous n'étiez pas supposé lui dire quoi que ce soit. Vous connaissez les règles. » Arvin Sloane a dit a Sydney, dans son optique elle était le meilleur agent que le SD-6 avait.

« Non, je lui ai dit un mensonge. Je lui ai dit que je travaillé pour l'agence. » Sydney a dit a l'ennuyeux, petit homme.

« Toujours vous avez cassé votre couverture et c'est quelque chose que je, que nous, prenons au sérieux. » Il lui a dit, comme elle s'est levée de sa chaise devant son bureau et a marché vers lui.

« Si mon employeur n'a pas eu besoin de vous tellement tout de suite, je vous tuerais. Croyez-moi, quand vous devenez superflu je vous tuerai à la première chance que j'obtiens. » Elle lui a chuchoté et s'est ensuite éloignée.

Sloane n'a pas semblé le savoir, mais elle avait un pique a glace dans sa manche de veste de costume et oh, comment elle voulait l'utiliser.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore.

_4 mois plus tard :_

« Nous ne pouvons pas le faire, Syd. Tu le sais. Avec le SD-6 et le protocole de la C.I.A., ce n'est pas juste possible. » Michael Vaughn a dit a sa petite amie Sydney. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils devraient vivre ensemble.

Elle a sourit et ses yeux bruns ont miroité.

« Oui, nous pouvons. Sloane pense que je ressemble à ma mère, il pense que je t'utilise. Il pense que tu ne sais pas que je suis un agent du SD-6 et juste ce matin il m'a dit que je devrais essayer et te faire vivre avec moi. Et quant à la C.I.A., on s'en fiche. Nous le ferons d'une manière ou d'une autre, si tu veux. » Elle lui dit, en se laissant tomber dans ses genoux et l'embrassant avant de sourire par espièglerie.

Elle l'utilisait, mais pas pour Sloane.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, ton père me tuera. » Vaughn a dit signifiant, l'autre agent double à l'intérieur du SD-6, Jack Bristow.

« Je m'occuperai de lui et je serai la ce soir. Bien ? » Elle a demandé, comme elle s'est levée et a mis sa veste de costume noire sur sa chemise blanche. Il s'est aussi levé du sofa et a dit oui avant qu'il ne l'ait embrassée légèrement sur les lèvres et ensuite elle était a l'extérieur.

« Sydney, tu ne peux pas sérieusement y penser. Sloane le découvrira, il te tuera !! » Jack a dit a sa fille, comme ils ont discuté pendant le dîner à l'endroit qu'elle a partagé avec sa meilleur ami, Francie Calfo.

« Arvin ne me tuera pas. Je le sais à coup sûr. À moins qu'il ne découvre quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas déjà . » Elle lui a dit, en regardant son prétendu père, leur relation s'était améliorée ou c'est ce qu'elle a pensé.

« Que veux tu dire ? De quoi parles-tu ? » Il a semblé ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. C'était une chose que Sloane ne lui avait pas dit.

« Il m'a dit de vivre avec Vaughn. Il pense que j'utilise Vaughn pour des informations... comme maman a fait avec toi. » Elle lui dit, froidement.

« Quoi !! ? Il connaît ton statut d'agent double ? C'est pourquoi tu en est devenus un, après que je t'ai dit la vérité sur le SD-6 ? » Son père a demandé, furieux. Elle était définitivement la fille de sa mère.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Ça tuerait la pauvre belette. Imagine son agent préféré, non loyal envers lui. Il pense que j'ai rencontré Vaughn à la fête d'un ami. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai rejoint la C.I.A. ? Parce qu'il a tué Danny. Je veux la vengeance. » Quand j'obtiens ma vengeance, ce ne sera pas avec l'aide de la foutu CIA. Sydney a pensé, bien sur elle ne pouvait pas dire ça, son papa n'a pas su qu'elle était loyale envers un tiers.

Son père a examiné les yeux gelés de sa fille. Ils étaient si froids, il a presque tremblé. LUI !! Jack Bristow, qui a été habitué a ne montrer aucune émotion et ça l'a effrayé. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à sa fille au cours des années ?

« Espérons qu'il ne découvre pas. Mais Sydney, je suis inquiet, tu n'y entre pas trop profondément ?" Il lui a demandé, révélant ce qu'il a senti profondément à l'intérieur de lui.

« ça fais longtemps que c'est arrivé, papa et je ne n'arrêterais jamais... à moins qu'Arvin Sloane et l'alliance ne soient détruits. » En plus c'est ma vie et je l'aime. Je ne veux pas arrêter, je veux juste Arvin mort. Traite avec ça !! Elle a pensé, en finissant avec le poulet. Elle a senti les yeux de son père sur elle, inquiet pour elle.

Il n'a eu aucune idée comment profondément elle était immergé. Plus profondément que lui.

_Un mois plus tard :_

Vaughn et Syd vont sortir dîner.

« Hé, Syd !? » Il a hurlé, elle est entrée dans la chambre parée d'un haut et d'une jupe. En portant aussi des talons, un collier, des boucles d'oreille et un bracelet.

Vaughn a trouvé sur leur commode dans leur chambre à coucher un percing de nombril.

« Ouais ? » Elle a demandé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Il soulève le percing avec une pierre rouge.

"Oh, je l'ai trouvé dans un de mes vieux jeans. Je regardais quelques boîtes, que je n'avais pas déballées depuis que je j'ai déménagé de chez mon père, hier. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » Elle lui demande, doucement.

« Je n'ai pas su que tu as eu le nombril percé. » Il lui a dit, soudainement confus. Juste quand il a pensé qu'il la connaissait si bien, elle l'a étonné.

« Ce n'ai pas le cas. Ce percing a appartenu à une amie. April Summers. Il y a des années, a une fête, elle m'a demandé de le garder pour elle et je l'ai mis dans ma poche de pantalons. Je dois avoir oublié de le lui rendre et elle doit avoir oublié qu'elle me l'a donné a garder. » Syd lui a pris le percing et l'a remis sur la commode, près de sa boîte a bijoux.

« Dépêches-toi et habilles-toi, Syd. Ou nous allons être en retard. » Il lui dit, en mettant sa chemise.

« Je dois juste changer mon haut. Vas y, démarre la voiture ou quelque chose. » Elle lui dit, en commençant à enlever son débardeur.

Quand il est parti, elle enlève son soutien-gorge rouge et commence a chercher un haut. Mais avant qu'elle ne le mette, elle enlève son percing. Il ressemble a celui avec la pierre rouge sauf que celui la a une pierre bleue.

Elle ouvre un compartiment fermé dans sa boîte a bijou et il y avait 5 autres anneaux de nombril exactement identique, à part qu'ils avaient tous des pierres de couleurs différentes. Elle a mis les anneaux rouges et bleus là avec les autres et a refermé le compartiment.

Alors elle a mis un haut vert foncé et a éteint la lumière avant de sortir de l'appartement et de rejoindre Vaughn dans la voiture.

**Voila à la semaine prochaine peut être (je sais pas si j'aurai accés a un ordi le week-end prochain) mais laissez quand même un commentaire en attendant le prochain chapitre.**


	5. toujours vivant

**Désolé pour l'attente mais je suis super occupée donc si vous êtes interessé pour m'aider a traduire allez voir mon profil !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_9 ans plus tôt :  
_  
Sark a été de retour de Belgique et quand il est revenu il n'y avait aucune vue de Mia n'importe où. Donc, il a cherché Irina pour lui demander l'emplacement de Mia.

Oui, la fille était ennuyeuse, mais ces deux semaines passées elle lui avait manquées et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour la revoir. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à quelqu'un, mais, le moment ou il l'a vue là à cette table de petit déjeuner mangeant ses cheerios, il s'était complètement laissé prendre par son charme. Il n'avait pas entièrement réalisé ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit parti et qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui donner un coup de poing, voler ses chemises ou regarder Buffy la tueuse de vampire avec lui.

« Je l'ai faite suivre une mission à long terme, une mission d'infiltration secrète. Je suggère je tu l'oubli juste, je doute que tu la revois. À propos, j'ai pensé que tu ne l'as pas aimée. Et tu n'as pas Allison ? » Irina a demandé a l'adolescent choqué en s'éloignant.

Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas lui en dire plus.

/... était si occupé a faire des projets, j'ai estimé que j'ai eu besoin de mes deux mains

Et quand j'ai lâché de la tienne, tu est parties ... \\

* * *

_9 ans plus tard; Milan :_

C'était il y a neuf ans, mais il se souvenait toujours exactement a quoi elle a ressemblée quand il l'a vue ce premier matin et plus tard ce jour dans le bureau d'Irina, quand elle lui a donné un coup de poing.

Ça avait endommagé comme l'enfer, mais il l'avait mérité.

Ça avait été tout à fait amusant de découvrir qu'elle était une fan de Buffy. Et cette robe qu'elle avait porté en Irlande. Ça a été imprimé dans son cerveau pour toujours. Les neuf dernières années qu'il avait passé, il avait une relation « Marche/Arrêt » avec Allison. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne peut pas concurrencer avec cette image de Mia qu'il a dans son esprit.

« Vous avez quoi, vécus sous le même toit pour quoi ? Quelques mois ? Et comme je me le rappelle, elle ne t'as pas même tellement aimé. » Elle lui avait dit, la dernière fois qu'ils ont rompu. Essayant de le blesser, autant qu'il l'avait blessée. « Je parie qu'elle ne se rappelle pas même de toi désormais. Je parie que tu étais juste un jouet avec lequel elle a aimé jouer. »  
Ce qu'elle a dit a semblé n'avoir aucun effet sur lui, au moins de l'extérieur, mais a l'intérieur derrière ses yeux bleus glacé il s'est demandé si Allison avait raison. Avait-il été un jouet ? Probablement et alors ou est le mal.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant, demain il allait à Denpasar et le jour après ça il rencontrerait quelqu'un du Jihad Raslak et obtiendrait un liquide de Rambaldi contre des diamants.

Mais il se rappelait toujours ses cheveux noirs courts, des yeux bleus/vert miroitant avec l'amusement, un percing au nez, a la lèvre inférieure et au nombril. Mais surtout ses lèvres sur son cou et le port de sa chemise.

* * *

_Paris, France; club de Khasinau :_

Donc, les choses n'étaient pas parties tout à fait aussi bien qu'il avait projeté mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait pas arranger. Mais non ses yeux ont été fixé sur la femme venant vers lui avec des cheveux ridiculeusement roses. Elle a semblé un peu familière, mais il ne pouvait pas tout à fait la placer. Il l'a mis de côté.

Elle était un agent du SD-6, essayant d'obtenir le battement de cœur de Khasinau. Ce qui l'a un peu étonné était, quand elle a mis sa main sur sa poitrine et est ensuite montée à son cou avant d'aller à Khasinau. Je me demande pourquoi elle l'a fait ? Il a pensé, probablement pour ne pas rendre Khasinau soupçonneux.

Après ça, tout est allé au diable. Je suppose qu'ils ont obtenu ce pour quoi ils sont venus. Et elle a réussi à sauver son ami, agréable. Bien, son ami ne va pas être sûr pour longtemps Il a pensé, juste avant qu'il n'ait la transfusion de sang.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard :_

Il marchait dans la cuisine de la maison d'Irina en Russie, il était revenu juste la veille au soir, mais il s'est arrêté quand il a vu que la porte du réfrigérateur était ouverte et quelqu'un était derrière. Cette même personne l'a fermé et là été une femme portant un bas de pyjama et un T-shirt bleu foncé.

Elle sourit, met le lait sur la table et de ses yeux lui demande de la joindre à la table. Chaleur dans ses yeux.

« Voulez vous quelques toast ? Peut-être du café ? À propos, comment vous appelez-vous ? » Elle a demandé, vous pourriez voir dans ses yeux qu'elle essayait d'être sérieuse.

« Sark. » Il a dit, c'était vrai qu'il avait été lui pendant plus de 9 ans maintenant. Cette femme enchantante s'est penchée vers lui et a chuchoté; « ne me ment pas. » Ses yeux sont aller larges, elle avait changé tellement au cours de ces neuf ans passés.

« Mia ? » Il a demandé, à la femme maintenant entièrement formé qui buvait du café et mettait de la confiture de fraises sur son toast.


End file.
